Shapes
Shapes are the inhabitants of the land in The Pink Corruption. Their appearance is based on polygons, objects, etc. Sometimes, instead of using “anybody” in a sentence, they use “anyshape.” Gijinka-like Shapes These are the most common shapes in places like Poly and the Poly Forest. These shapes have some abilities unique to themselves, like how cubes are able to use super-strength. These shapes get their names from subjects, usually in the form of a portmanteau, such as their powers, their shape, their color, etc. Anatomy They have two legs, floating hands, and a head (and body) in a certain shape, such as a triangle or a sphere. They can come in many colors and sizes. On their chests, they sport a small triangle that glows when using powers, or glows in the color of someone they are showing affection towards. If nervous or afraid, their head and face can become slightly darkened. Growth and development Like most humans, they can grow from an infant to an adult to an elder during their lifespan. Needs Like most humans, shapes need certain things to survive. Shapes need to sleep to keep them energized, and can get tired when it starts to get dark out. If they’re too tired, they cannot fight or exercise. Shapes also are shown to need to breathe, as demonstrated by Cube when he gasps in surprise when spotting a threat. The idle swaying of a character’s head and body in the show could also be seen as heavy breathing, like in Episode 2 when Cube was on the verge of corruption. Although no shape has been seen eating onscreen (besides Dub,) it is possible that they also need to eat food in order to gain energy, like in the short Pancake Flip, when breakfast is being made. Shapes with fragments of the Tree of Life Some of these shapes contain certain colored pieces of the Tree of Life, and they join groups in order to form a full piece to give to a caretaker and hero. Other shapes, like caretakers, do not show interest in joining a group. Caretakers, if not already containing a Tree fragment, are indirectly linked to the Tree via their Heroes. These Tree fragments can be removed and stolen by other shapes, however when they are freed from their clutches, the owner can pull it back to them using a type of telekinesis, like Cintagon did before storing the fragment back into his chest triangle. Non-Gijinka shapes These are shapes that do not have a body, most of which usually are shaped as an object. There seems to be very few of these shapes, being Ketches, The Helicopter, and The Sun. These shapes (actually only Ketches because he’s the only canonically named one) are named after the purpose of their object. Monster shapes These are shapes that are very similar to regular ones. They can use powers just like them, however they are greatly feared by regular shapes, having a notorious reputation for being evil, regardless of corruption. See Monsters for more information. Heroes See Heroes. Flowers Flowers appear to be the main habitants of Paradise. They come in shades of green and blue. Flowers are tall, lanky, and have pointed abdomens (for some reason). They all have triangles on their chests, but some will look different depending on gender. For instance, females wear dresses and have hairbows while males don’t wear much at all. Their leader, Lythorus, is the only male to wear a jacket. When corrupted, flowers can be quite scary when they herd up and stampede, running very quickly in their large numbers. The only canonically named flower that isn’t a main character is George, the first victim of the second corruption, who promptly spread it to his family. (Flowers either naruto run or rave) (Mostly rave)